A Foreigner Takes Command
by Risemiria
Summary: 1946. World War Two has been over for a year now. The conflict between the Axis and Allies has ended... in Europe. Meanwhile, the Pacific continues to burn. A highly advanced naval fleet has surfaced, forcing America and Japan to unite against it. By employing weaponry developed from the alien vessels, the two nations set out to defeat the enemy force rising out of the abyss.
1. Prologue

The year is now 1946.

World War Two has been over for little more than a year now in Europe. Germany has already surrendered and the Nazis are even now facing Allied justice. The nightmare is at last over and people are finally able to rebuild and begin anew. On the other side of the globe, however, a new war has already started. A whole new kind of horror for the various peoples of the Pacific.

The Abyssal War.

It has been roughly two years since the Abyssal Fleet first emerged from the heart of the Pacific Ocean. Armed with advanced technology second to none, they easily swept through the seas, sinking ships and even entire fleets of all allegiances. They further terrorized the coastlines and frequently interrupted military supply lines with their mere presence alone. So great was the threat they presented that their arrival forced the Japanese Empire and the United States - two embittered nations who had been at war with each other since 1941, to agree to a ceasefire and even an alliance.

Both sides in some way benefited greatly from joining forces against the Abyssal Fleet. The United States was generously conceding excess supplies courtesy of its massive industrial reserves to the Japanese who faced a much stronger opposition from their new common enemy. Japan had severely depleted much of its own resources during the Second World War and this new source of raw materials and goods allowed it to endure the unrelenting assault from the Abyssal Fleet.

It was both a sign of goodwill and pragmatism though. The US understood that if Japan fell, then the entirety of the Abyss would promptly direct its might toward the American coastline. However, aside from this liberal exchange of resources to their former enemy, the USN kept mostly to its own borders and ships rather than go out of its way to assist the IJN in defending the Japanese home islands. Repelling the Abyssal attacks took a heavy toll on their fleet and the majority of American commanders still held some reservations on helping a nation which only months ago was their sworn foe.

The Japanese meanwhile were providing the American forces with something of considerable value in return for the much needed supplies: Intelligence. While the first official encounter with the Abyssal Fleet had been in the middle of 1944, the Japanese Navy had been aware of unidentified vessels roaming the open oceans as far back as 1942. Most of these earlier sightings were of smaller ships - nothing of firepower greater than a light cruiser, but the size and scale of the ships they reported quickly grew at a distressing rate over the following couple of years. Even so, these initial observations of the enemy had allowed the Japanese to discover patterns in the Abyssal Fleet's behavior. Drawing upon these early experiences, the IJN had developed tactics and formations which proved vital for the USN at fending off the alien vessels with significantly reduced casualties.

However, the IJN had not divulged all of its findings with the US Navy. They had cautiously decided to withhold their most important breakthrough on the Abyssal Fleet. After examining various remnants left over from damaged and destroyed Abyssal ships, the Imperial Navy had developed its own weaponry, reverse-engineered from the superior Abyssal technology and designed specifically for one purpose: Countering the Abyssal Fleet. They were known as "Kanmusu"; human-sized weapon platforms each wielding firepower comparable to an entire warship. Far more maneuverable than any conventional vessel not to mention just as durable, they were a real key in the IJN's ability to stave off the relentless waves of Abyssal ships rolling upon their borders. But only just.

The nature of the kanmusu was not at all confidential though. The US was more than well aware of their existence and quite envious of their incredible performance record against the Abyssal Fleet. The USN repeatedly badgered the IJN into sharing the technologies required to produce these game-changing weapons. Each attempt however, was unsuccessful and only further strained the tense relationship of the two nations. The Japanese meanwhile, tried to convince the US to send aid to help defend their coastlines. These talks likewise, had similar results.

It was only in the late summer of 1945 that the Americans finally came up with a compromise to the impasse. The USN would no longer question the IJN for the secrets involved in developing kanmusu. Furthermore, they would even begin posting some of their fleets around Japanese territories to assist in coastal defense. But in exchange though, the IJN would have to allow a certain amount of their kanmusu fleets be commanded by a USN officer. It was a difficult choice for the Japanese Navy; either they surrender a portion of their greatly coveted kanmusu to the Americans anyway, or refuse and let their coastal defenses be overwhelmed by the steadily increasing Abyssal Forces.

Reluctantly, the IJN eventually accepted these terms. Allowing a few foreign COs into their fleet was preferable to letting their borders be overrun. As a gesture of both nations' commitment to the war effort, these new joint task groups were then promptly issued a special assignment. A mission that would hopefully, alter the defensive nature the war was taking. The order given was simple:

**Take the fight to the enemy's waters.**

The counterattack against the Abyssal Fleet was finally underway.


	2. Arrival

A lone car snaked lazily down an isolated dirt road. A slightly rusted and faded black, it stood out amongst the verdant green of the surrounding countryside. Occasionally, there was the rare white patch of snow - the only obvious hint at the true nature of the local climate. This was the island of Paramushir, located to the north of the Japanese main islands. It was not a heavily populated island; the largest town only supported about 2000 people at best. Paramushir was peaceful, disconnected from much of the world and far enough away that people living here weren't overly concerned about any sudden raids from the Abyssal Fleet anytime soon.

"We're almost there now… Sir," announced the driver matter-of-factly. He was a short man, middle-age, though that belied the experience that shone tellingly through his creased, narrow black eyes. He had light gray hair, in a buzz cut with the onset of baldness still visibly apparent in his gradually receding hairline. The man wore a dashing jet-black tuxedo, the faint pinstripes flowing elegantly down the sleeves and coat. With his overall appearance, the driver seemed completely out-of-place in such a rural environment. But to him, this was all too familiar territory.

Glancing into his rear-view mirror, the driver warily inspected his passenger. A rather lean and quiet man sat rigidly - almost impatiently in the back seat of the vehicle. He appeared very young for his age and the older driver would have surely mistaken him for a teenager had it not been for the regal white officer uniform he wore. His short black hair was… unkempt would be putting it kindly, though much of it was concealed under an ornate white naval cap decorated conservatively with golden trim. A distant look was in his dark brown eyes and a lost expression on his face - almost as if he were unsure why he was even here in the first place. There was a brief moment before an awkward silence began to suffocate the air.

"Sir… did you hear me?"

The man in white momentarily peered away towards the sprawling landscape and replied hesitantly, "…Yes, I heard you."

"…"

"…"

The driver raised an eyebrow, "…And?"

The question seemingly broke the man out of a trance and he hastily answered, "O-oh. Nothing… nothing. I just wanted to let you know that I did hear you, is all."

"Alright, just checking," the driver gruffly acknowledged, returning his attention to the road ahead. Their car passed briefly through a small village before escaping back out into open countryside, "By the way, how did you get this post anyway? You look a little young to be a naval officer… no offense."

"Ahaha, none taken," the young officer timidly cracked a grin and adjusted his hat nervously. Apart from being in an entirely foreign land, this remote posting was actually his first official command role and it showed, "I-I know I look a little young so I'm used to people asking those sorts of things. I was actually just promoted for this reassignment too, haha…"

"Really now?" The driver's response barely concealed his surprise. His passenger's unease was at least understandable now… most people would feel uncomfortable with being suddenly thrust into a position of such great responsibility. Still, it made him wonder what on earth would compel the Americans to send such a novice CO to lead a kanmusu fleet. Surely there were more qualified commanders for this post?

The older man briefly cocked back his head to face the officer, "So then, tell me. What _do_ you know about our kanmusu fleets?"

"Not much actually," the officer scratched at his head, now rather embarrassed. The driver noticed the man had a hard time meeting his gaze in the rear-view mirror as he continued, "I-I mean, the most they told me was that they were the most advanced weapons we – err, the Japanese had to defend themselves against the Abyssal threat."

"And that's it?"

The officer nodded slowly, "Yes, that's it."

"And so you've never even seen one in person either?

"… No," the officer replied, head down almost ashamedly.

"I see," the driver frowned, further wrinkling the creases in his brow. This man, this "officer" he was transporting, was shockingly inexperienced, which worried him. _But perhaps that was the reason he had been posted to such a low-risk base_, the driver thought. _ It would at least give this particular commander time to learn how to properly direct his fleets before –_

A gleam reflecting off something far in the distance abruptly grabbed his attention. Almost instinctively, he already knew what it was that they were approaching. Whatever doubts he had about this new officer, he brushed aside… for now. He'd soon find out if they were justified anyway.

The driver glanced back at his passenger and motioned toward the source of the glimmer, "There, that's the base, right there."

The officer's eyes widened as he stared at their destination, shifting forward on his seat in anticipation, "This… this is the place?"

The older man lightly smirked then gave a chuckle, "Yes, welcome to Paramushir Anchorage… commander."

The facility silently made its presence increasingly known on the distant horizon. Growing larger each passing second, the officer examined it apprehensively. Numerous warehouses of various size were scattered about the perimeter, with large cranes towering above them here and there. The officer had seen several larger, more massive naval bases during his time with the USN, but even so, there was a kind of quiet splendor this base in particular had that the others sorely lacked. Perhaps it was in the vast, empty hills and countryside that surrounded it that lent to its significance. In the center of Paramushir Anchorage, there was a large building with rows of sizable windows lining each and every floor. This grand office structure proudly stood right in front of the steel gates - as if it were expecting him.

_So this it_, the officer thought as he gaped in disbelief. This. _All_ of this. This was under his command, to use as he saw fit. The idea that he'd be leading such a force would never have occurred to him a few months ago. Even now, it all still seemed so unreal.

Arriving at the entrance, the main building now loomed over their car, its size bearing down upon the officer in an almost foreboding manner. As the car came to a stop, he anxiously opened his door and cautiously took a step towards the worn metal bars of the gate as he allowed his eyes to wander across the front of the imposing office structure. Standing before the entrance of the base, the full weight of his new role was only now making itself apparent and it bothered him greatly.

_This is what I'm in command of?_

The driver meanwhile, put a hand on the car door to steady himself as he climbed out of his seat. The older man eyed the main office, a sort of wistful expression steadily growing on his face, with nostalgic thoughts clearly on his mind.

_It's only been a year_, he mused thoughtfully. _Feels like it's been forever though, hasn't it?_

To the young officer, the HQ building must have seemed alien and intimidating, but to the driver, it seemed to be warmly inviting an old friend back.

To him, it was a silent, "_Welcome home._"

He let out a weary sigh as a rush of fond memories swiftly overwhelmed him. He allowed himself a few precious moments to enjoy the recollection before pushing them, reluctantly, aside as he turned his attention to the officer, still nervously examining his new headquarters.

_But that's enough reminiscing for now. There are other matters at hand._

The driver then called out to the officer, who was currently lost in heavy thought.

"Hey, you still with me?"

"W-wha?! A-ah, yes. Right here," the officer stammered as he quite literally jumped to attention. He gingerly turned his head to face the driver, who was still propping himself up on the car door. At this point, he wasn't sure what else to expect. There was already so much for him to take in.

The driver gently laid his free hand to rest on the roof of the black car and grinned from ear to ear.

"Now then, are you ready to meet your first kanmusu?"

. . . . .

A girl rushed hurriedly through the still hallways of Paramushir Anchorage's main office building. She was a young girl, likely no older than a middle-schooler. The girl's dark auburn hair was neatly folded and tied into a ponytail that bobbed doggedly behind her while her brown eyes frantically scanned about, as she mindfully avoided the atmospheric décor lined up along the walls. She wore a white and navy-blue serafuku, emblazoned with a small anchor symbol by the center of the collar and adorned with a red tie-like ribbon which fluttered wildly as she ran. She wore calf-length socks, which accentuated the lean thighs of the girl as they propelled her through the empty corridors. Turning a corner sharply, she nearly knocked over another girl – one of her colleagues, in her haste.

"Hey! Watch it, Inazuma!" The other girl narrowly sidestepped Inazuma and glared harshly at her.

"Hawawa, s-sorry Miyuki!" Inazuma skillfully pirouetted to face her friend and apologetically bowed before she turned back a full 180° and continued urgently down the hall without even breaking stride.

The other girl, Miyuki, had a tomboyish look to her, with short black hair. Her determined black eyes were brimming with an energetic spunk as she brought her hands to her hips and glowered at the near collision between the two of them. She looked about the same age as Inazuma and wore a uniform similar to her friend, a dark blue on white serafuku, although she lacked the distinctive red ribbon her comrade wore. Despite the girls having a relatively simple working relationship, the two had a history of… "running" into one another and Miyuki wasn't about to let this latest incident slide. As the two parted, Miyuki shouted over to her friend.

"_**Be careful now, remember what happened last time, klutz?**_"

"Y-yes Miyuki, sorry about that," Inazuma didn't stop to look back even as she replied. There were decidedly more important things to attend to – like the announcement over the coms just an hour ago. Most of the time, these were merely status updates to keep the base current with fleet movement and activity in other sectors of the Pacific - usually nothing interesting aside from the occasional skirmish. Even then, just hearing about the action over the radio channels was… well, it was rather boring. There was only so much that words could do to describe such things after all.

However, it wasn't that Inazuma looked forward to finally being able to sortie on her own - she was in fact terrified of having to eventually face the Abyssal Fleet in person. Rather, she had simply grown tired of the uneventful day-to-day routines of the port facilities. In such an isolated location, there wasn't much for the residents of the Paramushir installation to busy themselves with or get excited about… until now, anyways.

_A foreigner will be visiting our naval base!_

The notice had come quite unexpectedly although the news itself that anyone outside IJN personnel would visit at all was even more surprising. There were very few reasons someone would even decide to visit Paramushir and even fewer reasons they would want to travel to such a backwater facility. For an outsider to be visiting meant they had very important business to do with the base - or so Inazuma imagined. She was still rather unsure why a foreigner would even trouble themselves with visiting such a forgettable place, but whatever the motive, it must have been crucial.

A thought sprung to mind as she reached the building's stairwell, _Perhaps we're getting a foreign commander to lead our fleet? Maybe central command finally plans on training – no, no that doesn't sound right_. Inazuma rather quickly dismissed the idea as she began descending the top flight of steps. If that were the case, they'd have been assigned to a base with a proper fleet, with the necessary resources and as it was now, the only combat-ready unit was Inazuma herself. Miyuki _was_ technically also fit for combat, but there apparently had been a slip up in logistics and her equipment (most importantly her weaponry) had not arrived with her, meaning she was completely useless against the enemy forces. As for the rest of the inhabitants of the installation, most were either in noncombat roles, or ill-equipped for dealing with any Abyssal ships - not getting into the fact that Paramushir Island was by no means in any immediate danger from the Abyssal Fleet anyway. With much of the foreign-led fleets heading the main assault on Abyssal territory, it seemed unlikely that such an unprepared naval base would be participating with them anytime soon.

She sighed, her pace now slowing to a steady walk as much of the enthusiasm drained out of her. The excited expression on Inazuma's face gradually disappeared as she began to accept what appeared to be an undeniable truth. Paramushir Anchorage was a low priority for the naval administration; it was doubtful that the foreigner was coming here just to take command of such a neglected facility. There didn't seem like there was any chance she'd be leaving this lonely base in the near future.

Hesitantly, Inazuma approached the office building's main entrance. Rising up onto her toes, she was just barely able to peek out the window on the door to spot a black car rolling up to the gates. The car had definitely seen better days, its worn exterior serving as an indicator of its extensive use. It was just more evidence of naval command's disinterest in their base for Inazuma.

As she continued to watch, a young man dressed in immaculate white officer apparel stepped out of the backseat of the car. Inazuma noted that the officer looked rather wary of his surroundings, examining the base as he stiffly approached the steel gate – as if to scrutinize every detail of the grounds. He too was probably wondering why he was even here in the first place.

Gathering up her courage, Inazuma very cautiously opened the front door. The early afternoon sun blinded her momentarily, forcing her to squint and shield her eyes while they adjusted to the contrasting brightness. With the glare briefly obscuring her sight, she was unable to make out anything more than vague silhouettes of the car and the foreign officer past the rigid gate. There was a brief conversation between the officer and an unknown figure, but Inazuma was unable to discern exactly who. One of the voices sounded familiar though. Gradually, she made her way towards the entrance of the base as her vision steadily began to clear.

Just as she reached the aged metal bars of the gate, she heard a voice speak in a rather casual, friendly tone.

"Now then, are you ready to meet your first kanmusu?"

The voice was definitely familiar. It reminded her of back when she was first commissioned, to when she had just been assigned to Paramushir Anchorage. Inazuma vigorously rubbed at her eyes, still slightly unfocused from the temporary blindness… could it be?

"C-captain Iwatori?" She called out meekly, scanning the nearby vicinity as her vision only now fully returned. Fixating upon the black car, she finally recognized where the voice came from. Standing behind the car, with an arm gently relaxed on top of the roof was a person whose face she remembered well.

"**CAPTAIN IWATORI!**" Inazuma shouted ecstatically as she waved an arm frenziedly above her head. The driver beamed wordlessly and waved back in reply. Without another word, Inazuma quickly fumbled with the lock on the gate that was between her and her old friend. No sooner had she undone the lock and eked out a small opening in the entrance did Inazuma find herself already running toward her former captain as she overflowed with excitement.

The man stepped back from the car and welcomingly spread his arms far apart, "Inazuma! How have you been?"

The driver had only an instant to prepare before the young girl nearly tackled him off his feet. Wrapping the girl in an almost suffocating embrace, the man hoisted her easily off the ground as they shared a moment of joyful laughter.

The officer meanwhile looked on in bleary confusion at the two's happy reunion.

"Ca…captain?"

The driver and the girl indulged themselves for a just a brief second longer until their laughter subsided and the man finally lowered Inazuma gently to the ground. Clearing his throat, the older man tidied up his suit as he tried to maintain his presentable look.

"Hoho, well, it's actually rear admiral now," explained the driver as he dramatically clasped his hands behind his back and stood confidently before the young commander. "I apologize for not introducing myself to you earlier. My name is Shou Iwatori, I used to be an officer at this very base."

"Uh, is… is that so?" The foreign commander blinked, in a stupor from the mass of new information he was still trying to process. The stout older man before him did not fit the image of an admiral that came to mind.

The rear admiral cracked a wry smirk and gestured with an upturned palm towards the young girl, "You'll have to forgive me, but your navy failed to give us your name for whatever reason. While I'm sure you didn't mean to intentionally, I'm afraid you still have me and Inazuma at a disadvantage."

"O-oh, right. Well then," replied the young officer awkwardly at first before exhaling deeply, gathering up his composure. With a surprising amount of discipline, he rigidly assumed a position of attention, bringing an arm stiffly to his brow in a highly respectful salute.

"I'm Commander Bryce Feng. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

_Oh ho? Well, he can at least look the part_, Admiral Iwatori quietly mused, now slightly impressed by the young man for the first time. He looked down toward Inazuma who gave him an uncertain glance in reply. Regardless of how competent this officer was, his ability to command would soon be put to the ultimate test. There was a brief pause as the rear admiral assessed the young man in front of him.

…

Finally, the admiral answered, "At ease, commander. Glad to meet you, Bryce."

"Th-thank you sir," Bryce responded as he slowly relaxed. With that out of the way, there was something he had been curious about for a while. Commander Bryce's eyes fell upon the young girl next to the rear admiral and began inspecting Inazuma while a quizzical look grew on his face.

"U-um, Admiral Iwatori, if you don't mind me asking… why are there children on this military installation?"

There was a moment where the admiral and Inazuma both stared at him blankly in surprise. Admiral Iwatori eventually turned away, looking as if he was trying desperately to stifle a giggle as Inazuma meanwhile remained silent, an almost dumbfounded expression forming on her small face.

"A-haa… Sorry, commander… I forgot you haven't met a kanmusu before," the rear admiral replied, barely containing himself as he spoke. He motioned towards Inazuma who stood beside him, "Inazuma _is_ one of our kanmusu – one of our ship girls."

It took a minute for the admiral's words to register in Bryce's head before his lower jaw nearly dropped off in surprise, "…Ehhh?"

"Haha, it's alright, I won't blame you for not knowing," chuckled Admiral Iwatori, subtly shaking his head. "A lot of your fellow compatriots were also quite amazed when they met their very first ship girl."

Bryce managed a feeble grin in reply, "Is-is that so?"

Inazuma however, was not as amused at Bryce's cluelessness.

"Hawa-I may look like this, but I'll have you know that I'm not a helpless child, Commander Feng," Inazuma pouted indignantly, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance. Bryce actually found the display rather endearing, though he perhaps wisely refrained from mentioning that, or else further rile the harmless looking girl. So this was apparently a kanmusu. Even so, he still had a difficult time believing that the tiny girl before him was one of Japan's highly touted super weapons against the Abyssal Fleet.

The rear admiral softly placed a hand on top of the girl's head reassuringly, "Easy, Inazuma. Commander Bryce was just recently promoted and is still new to all of this. So try to be as helpful as possible and don't go too hard on him, alright?"

Inazuma warily turned her gaze onto the admiral, "Admiral, a-are you saying he's-"

Admiral Iwatori extended his other hand towards Bryce, "Yes. This is your new commander, Inazuma."

With some minor prodding from the rear admiral, the girl tentatively stepped forward and saluted her new CO, "It's… it's an honor to be working with you… sir."

Bryce saluted the small ship girl in response, a nervous grin on his face, "Th-Thank you Inazuma, it's an honor to be working with you as well."

Admiral Iwatori allowed the two to get further acquainted as he moved toward the base's gates and gripping them securely, then hefted the metal barriers aside. As they rolled steadily along their shallow wheel tracks, the rear admiral took the time to briefly examine his old base. He noted that there was quite a bit of work to be done before Paramushir Anchorage was fully prepared to directly engage the Abyssal Fleet. But there was still time, and he had faith that the two of them would be ready when that day inevitably came. The admiral inhaled deeply, clearly enjoying the wide open space Paramushir had plenty of to offer.

He turned back to face Bryce who readied himself for orders. Making eye contact momentarily with Inazuma, the two of them nodded subtly to each other, wordlessly communicating their thoughts with one another. He now focused his full attention on the young commander as Inazuma stepped forward to join the rear admiral at his side before she also faced Commander Bryce and smiled brightly at the young man. Despite the confidence in his new subordinate, Admiral Iwatori silently prayed for him, hoping that the still inexperienced officer would have the strength of will to overcome the many hardships that surely awaited him.

He knew better than most people the hell awaiting the young man within the Abyss.


End file.
